Cabin
by ladybug17
Summary: An interesting week away...involves multiple shows...criminal minds  emily/jj ...csi sara/cath ...law and order: svu  alex/olivia ...
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for reading…this story is a cross…Em/JJ (Criminal minds) and Alex/Olivia (Law and order: SVU) and Sara/Cath (CSI)…I don't own any rights to anything…I promise to return them once I'm done playing... **

Emily had decided it was time to introduce her girl to her friends. Jen was excited because she had seen tons of pictures of these people however she had never meet them. So here they were driving to upstate New York to meet at Emily's cabin. She also learned that Emily had a cabin on this trip.

"What if they don't like me?"

"Jen whats not to like about you, your smart, funny and you look hot."

"Okay. Well how long have you known them?"

"Well I have known Alexandra the longest, we were political kids together. Her family is the Cabots of Boston. Im sure you have heard of them. Her parents ran in the same social circle as mine. She was at a lame party I was at and we got to talking. It helped having someone my age there."

"Okay. And Olivia?"

"Olivia I met a few years ago. She is Alex's wife. Liv and Lexi are perfect for each other. Once they realized that they liked each other. It took them over five years for it to happen." She chose to leave out that Lexi had "died" in those five years and was now back from the dead. She still was coming to grips with that. Or that she had meet Liv about a month before Lexi's funeral.

"Then theres a few others coming as well right."

"Yup, Abbie, Serena, Rachel and Monica."

"Now none of them are couples right?"

"As far a I know no. That would just be odd. But Sara and Cath are."

Emily turned the radio back up. She knew how long this drive was. She was glad that they chose to head out on Wednesday to avoid some of the weekend traffic. They had driven up so that they had a vehicle up here. Emily had vehicles at the cabin but they were more fun toys. Jen had taken a nap. Upon arriving they unloaded Emily's car and parked in the garage.

"Wow…this is your cabin?"

"Yup. Why whats wrong with it?"

"First off I was thinking something in the woods, not on a lake, I was picturing something smaller, and I don't know maybe something we had to walk to get to."

"Well sorry to disappoint. This is the cabin. And there trees around. Its not in a forest which is what I'm guessing you thought it would be like. Sorry Hun but Emily Prentiss doesn't "rough it" like you described."

"Alright, wells lets go inside before everyone else comes I can help you open it up."

"Oh I had Carl do that yesterday, everything should be good for the week. He is used to us doing things like this."

"Okay so when dose everyone arrive."

"Lexi and Liv come up tomorrow afternoon. Sara and Cath should be calling in a minute once they land. Carl went to go pick them up. Everyone else is here on Friday."

"Alright so we have time I can freshen up."

"Okay let me show you to my room. I love being able to say that. Every couple has their own rooms here."

Emily opened the last door at the end of the hallway. It exposed a huge room with a bathroom in suite. She explored the room. There was a large four post bed in the middle of the outer wall. There was a balcony off to the left with what looked like exquisite views. This was nothing JJ had expected when she was invited to the girls weekend at the cabin. She was pleasantly surprised. "Tomorrow morning we are going to go exploring there are some awesome spots I want to show you."

"Okay baby. They know its meet me week right?"

"Yup. No worries just clam down. You will absolutely love everyone and they with love you in return. I know this is a big step but we're ready for it."

"Alright I will be calm. Can we get in a quickie before they all show up?"

Emily kissed JJ in response and pushed her toward the bed. Emily quickly made Jen cum and pushed her into the bathroom just as Sara and Cath were getting in.

"How was your flight in?" Emily asked leaning in for a hug from Cath and Sara. She couldn't believe it had been a year already. Man time flies. That meant that she and Jen had been together for a year and a half. With them only being in a relationship for six months the last time this event came up it was too soon to invite her with. Now was the perfect time. Sara walked upstairs taking her and Cath's stuff up to the room they always got.

"Good. Long. I joined the mile high club. It was fun. Where's the new love?"

"She's showering. I was going to get dinner started. I thought you had joined that last trip"

"She did" Came Sara's voice as she rejoined the group.

"Don't bother. We had Carl stop so we could bring out fresh pizza and salad for tonight."

"Sweet. I really didn't want to cook. Tomorrow I swear I will though."

"Lexi and Liv come tomorrow right?"

"Yup should be here in time for dinner." Jen joined them in the kitchen at that point. "Jen Id like for you to meet Catherine Willows and Sara Sidle, both work for Las Vegas P.D, both are CSI's."

"Nice to meet you both. How long have you been together?"

"A few years. Someone finally got the hints I was dropping and asked me out."

"I was the fresh blood here last year. Let me tell you they are an awesome group to belong to. This weeks gonna be fun." Catherine said to Jen.

"Okay. Time for dinner. Cath don't scare her to badly please."

"Well know that everything they do is in love of each other."

"So Sara how did you meet Emily?"

"We met when we both worked at the same summer camp when we both were freshmen at college. I was at Harvard and Em here was at Yale."

"Yup that was a fun summer. So who's up for food?"

They decided to eat dinner family style. They all got caught up to speed on each other lifes. Sara decided she would wait til the whole group was around to drill JJ because she knew already that the others would drill her more than she would anyway. After dinner they decided to go for a dip in the lake and have a bonfire on the shore. By the time they made it to bed that night both JJ and Emily were exhausted. However sex was a must before bed because the quickie earlier had been all about JJ this was about them together. Emily loved hearing and seeing Jen cum again. She knew, from experience, that her baby could go rounds. Tonight they collapsed in a heap of limbs. Emily could hear Sara and Cath's bed springs going still when they had finished. She knew this week would prove interesting since Alex always made a competition of coming here. They would keep tallies when it came to sex. That reminded her that she needed to find the white board. Of course nothing was official until everyone was up here.

**Let me know what you think…review please…**


	2. Chapter 2

It was morning. Emily went to start coffee and breakfast for everyone. She was always the first one up, Alex was normally second however this trip Emily assumed that JJ would be up next.

"Ummm…coffee…smells good. Morning Sweetie." With that JJ leaned in giving Emily a good morning kiss.

"Morning to you as well." Emily handed her a cup of coffee made exactly how she liked it. They decided to take their coffee outside. Jen wanted to check out the views from the cabin since they got up after sunset last night she didn't get a good look at them. They both sat in the porch swing slowly swinging.

"How did you sleep?"

"Great. Its so quiet up here it was like I was at my parents place."

"Yup their farm is just as quiet other then the water movement. I'm so happy that you could come up here with me this week."

"I love that you invited me to come this week. Think the guys know yet?" While they never tried to hide anything from their coworkers they never came right out and said it either. Emily thought about that question for a while.

"Morgan probably knows. Spence is too naïve to suspect anything. Rossi…humm…I think he knows not sure if he is comfortable with the idea or not. Hotch probably knew before we knew. Garcia has been asking questions so my guess is that she knows."

"I agree and I think Morgan has thought sick thoughts about what we do in bed."

"I agree with your thinking as well. Hum…maybe that's why he couldn't look me in the eye after our first uninterrupted weekend."

"That and the fact that you did have the hicky that showed a little when the collar or your shirt would move."

"No he called me out on that one. Asked if I was dating Dracula."

"Ah. Again I'm sorry about that didn't know you were so sensitive to sucks."

"Like I've said a million times and will say a million times more. Don't worry about it. I'm fine and its was nothing permanent."

Sara snuck downstairs wanting to catch Emily in the kitchen with Jen. She thought for sure she would see something x rated because that's how Emily was. Instead she stumbled across them cozyed up on the swing. She turned around grabbed a cup of coffee and headed out to visit with the couple.

"Good Morning. Everyone sleep well."

"Good Morning. Of course we slept well. We could still hear your springs going by the time we where going to actually sleep"

"Yup. We are trying to win the major crown this year."

"What is she talking about Emily?"

"Emily you didn't explain the rules of the week? What, how could you not tell her about the sex board?"

"Not yet. Okay Jen so when this week happens the couple that has the most sex while up wins a crown, the couple that has the longest sex wins, and the most outrageous place wins. Rules are for outrageous sex it can not scar anyone, longest sex there has to be moaning and bed springs, moans have to be loud enough to hear through closed doors, you have to disinfect any surface that you have sex on in the kitchen and shared bathrooms, no sex from the ceiling in anyway shape and form and no sex anywhere that other people from other cabins can see you."

"You need to explain how the rules came to be"

"Okay sex from the ceiling was Abbie and one of her conquests. They tied up ropes from the exposed rafters. We all walked in and Abbie almost fell. Her arms were tangled that is the only thing that held her up. She came close to falling from ten feet up that would not have been a pretty sight. Hum…..oh yea sex for other people in other cabins happened because Olivia and Alex were going at in on the dock and the sheriff's office got called and they both received public indecency tickets. And it makes since if you have sex somewhere you shouldn't that you have to clean it."

"So is this week just all about sex?"

"Pretty much. That and relaxing."

By the time Emily had explained everything Catherine had joined them. Emily went to find the sex board.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia and Alex made it to the cabin around lunch time. It was the only time Jen had heard Emily Prentiss squeal.

"AHHH! You made it! AHHH!" At that point Emily picked up Alex and spun her around. She turned around to see Jen looking very surprised. "Jennifer this is Alexandra also known as Alex or Lex. Lex this is Jennifer also known as Jen or JJ"

At that point JJ stuck her hand out to shake Alex's however Alex pulled her in for a hug. "If you have been dating Emily for over 6 months you are totally hug material." Alex explained as she released JJ. She actually looked at JJ's face and took in what JJ looked like. "Em you didn't tell me she was so damn pretty."

"Thank you. So how long have to known Emily?"

"A long ass time, what Emily like thirty years? Yah cause we met at like when we were five or six. At my families political party right? You snuck off trying to get away from the boring section and found me hiding in the kitchen. "

"Yup that's right." Olivia commented because she had heard this story a million times. "Hi I'm Olivia. Since no one around here remembers manners. I take it as your Jennifer." Olivia held out her hand to shake JJ's. "Yup I'm JJ, nice to meet you."

With introductions out of the way Liv and Lex brought their stuff to their normal room. Everyone reconviened in the kitchen. At which point hugs were given between all of the couples. Emily pulled out the "Score" board. Emily decided to wait until everyone had shown up before she would explain the board just incase someone else showed up with a new love. "So when are the others coming?"

"They should be here tomorrow. Then the festivities could really start. Today I thought after lunch we could take the trucks out hit the trails and show Jen here some of our favorite spots." "Sounds good to me. So what did Carl get us for this week?"

"I haven't checked yet. Time to raid the cupboards." Liv found her favorite cupboard the one that contained the liquor. "Sweet he got all of our favorites." She found all of the beer in the fridge, the bottom shelf was completely full. The next shelf had soda, juice and bottled water. The top shelf had raw meats, eggs, cheeses, and tofu. The crisper drawer had fruits and vegetables. Emily found two pantry shelves full of side dishes, sauces, and noodles. Alex checked the deep freezer which was full of food and more meats. Sara found the cereal cupboard. Jen was surprised by all of the different variety that was supplied. She guessed that at least one person was a vegetarian. She found the coffee and tea cupboard. There were about six containers of coffee. She knew that Emily and her ran through a container in a week if they were home, she guessed that everyone she was meeting were coffee addicts.

For lunch they all decided to make something easy so then they would get on the trails earlier. With six people they had to either take three vehicles which they were able to do or smash into two. Each couple thought about what happened on other trail drives and figured that it would be easier if they took three. They had walkie talkies between the trucks so that if someone had to pull off they could. So once the coolers were loaded for the trucks they took off. Emily knew all of the trails however she had not been out since the last trip up and trails could change in a year. She was always the truck in the front. They passangers were all talking to each other through the walkies. The girls were grilling JJ. Emily, Olivia and Catherine were the drivers, Alex and Sara were on the walkies. They were planning on driving until dinner at which point they would go to the local bar that they always frequented when they were up. They would eat and drink and dance then head home for a bonfire which Emily had already built in the pit. This was how they unwind and the ones that were up early knew all about this routine they also knew that before the week was over they would be up here almost every night. The only night they didn't come here was because Monday they always spent the day in the local major city shopping and would go out at a bar there rather than the local haunt.

They drove for two hours before someone needed a bathroom break. Jen was shocked at how Emily could be so prim and proper and also have this surprising country streak to her. Jen was used to country it was where and how she grew up, it just really shocked her that Emily would enjoy this type of thing. After everyone got back into the trucks they all split up. They each knew that the three tracks they took ran parallel and would put them out at the bar in about two hours, if they didn't stop to have their own form of fun which normally happened and the two hour trails could sometimes turn into five hours. That record belongs to Abbie and her flavor of the month, three years ago. When they finally showed up at the bar everyone teased them for the rest of the trip. They also knew that as long as everyone stayed within five miles of each other everyone's walkie would work. If not then cell phones could also be used. Each truck had a phone on a local service plan so that they all would have coverage. That had happened after the first split up trip out because Olivia couldn't get ahold of anyone when she and Alex had become stuck in the mud, thankfully a different truck came by and helped them out but normally no one else would be on these trails.

"So Emily do you have any more surprises up your sleves?"

"Not right now. I thought you liked mudding?"

"I do. I am just really shocked that you do. I guess we haven't talked about this type of thing ever so I shouldn't be surprised."

"Jen I may have grown up all over the world but I also grew up in a few small towns around the US as well. So when you're a teenager stuck in the middle of no where in a small town you learn to adapt. We were there for a year because dad was moved for his job. It was a hell of a year. I met an amazing group and this is what I learned people do for fun. Now whenever I'm up here this is what I do. Yes I can still hold a conversation with the top political people but I can also relax and play in the mud."

"Okay you just have so many facets its amazing."

Emily decided to stop the truck at one of her favorite sights on this trail. It was a small clearing and once through the trees there was a cliff and a very pretty river. She had found the spot by accident when she needed a bathroom break once when she was in the truck with Alex. Now at least once on each trip she came here. "This is one of the most peaceful spots. Come on"

"Ok." Jen was confused because all she could see was trees around the clearing. She noticed that Emily had stopped right on the edge of the trees waiting for her to catch up.

They walked a little bit before they hit the cliff. "Emily your right this is a very peaceful spot." Emily turned around and pulled Jen into her arms. She started kissing her, her hands roamed down to grab Jens butt. She loved that she could do this out in the open. They still were keeping it quiet around work, but that didn't stop them from stealing small kisses in hidden spots around the office or out in the field. Jen hadn't noticed the Emily had grabbed a blanket out from the truck. Emily laid the blanket on the ground. She gently laid Jen down on the blanket and continued to kiss her. "I see why we split up. Is this a routine thing on this trip?"

"For those that bring someone on the trip with them yes. I have only ever brought one person to this exact spot with me and that was Alex a couple years ago. We both found it because we needed to pee so badly, and we explored a little bit to find it. But I have only brought one girlfriend on the trip with me it was a disaster the group didn't get along with her because she was so quiet no one could get her to talk to them unless I was right there coaxing the answers out of her. I don't think that's a problem this time."

"Wow. She must have been special because I know that you have dated a few more people than that since you started a BAU."

"Yup. But none that I wanted to have a week off together with stuck in the middle of nowhere. But you I wanted to bring you here since I met you because I have liked you since the moment I met you. I have been in love with you since a year after I met you."

With that Jen leaned in to give her a kiss. "Just think of all that time we wasted not knowing how to tell each other that information. We could have been together all this time instead of just a little time. But we cant live in what if situations." With that they kissed with more passion then ever. Emily slowly striped Jen and herself. They both took their time however slowly teasing each other until they couldn't stand it anymore and finally gave each other the release they both desired.

They climbed back into the truck with Emily thinking that when the others would be up she knew that trail rides were different because they had to split everyone between four trucks she had on the property, as long as nothing broke before the week was over. If something broke then who knew how many they would have to cram in. Once they had broken two trucks in the same trip they had fourteen people in two trucks and hoped not to get stopped by a cop, luckily the bar was right beside the trail head so they just made sure not to pull up to the light or pavement and unloaded. Jen slid into the middle of the truck to lean and cuddle against Emily. She started to head in the direction of the bar. They heard a click over the walkie. Jen answered it and Alex started grilling her about why when they paged before no one answered. Emily grabbed the walkie and responded with "We aren't even late, there's no way anyone else is at the bar so you lose 5 points for interrogations." With that the lie went dead. Emily knew that the questions would continue at the bar. She had to just get them there.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily and JJ pulled up to what looked like someones hunting shack. "Is this the bar? It looks like a one room area."

"Hun look beyond. This is just the crash pad for those that cant make it home. Two of the trucks are no were near city legal so we hide them here. Peter is fine with this."

Jen did look beyond the small shack and saw a bigger set of buildings with a bar on one side and what looked to be a ma and pa grocery store on the other side. "Ok now I see it. The scenery around here is wonderful but it kind of obstructs views."

Sure. Just then Emily's phone rang. It displayed Penelope. Just like that Jen watched her girlfriend slip into Agent Prentiss mode. "Agent Prentiss. Penelope what can I do for you?" "Hi princess. How's the vacation going?" "Good please don't be calling me back." "Oh no nothing like that listen I'm worried. I have been trying to get ahold of JJ and cant. She's not answering her home phone nor her cell phone. I was just wondering if you have talked to her?" "No I haven't talked to her. I know that she was heading to Florida with a friend maybe her cell isn't working." "Well if you talk to her please tell her to call me. How's the cabin?" "Wonderful. I should bring the team up here sometime. Um maybe not I need to have a secret and if I show the area to Rossi or Morgan I might randomly end up with new neighbors." "Ok kitten I got to run. Just thought I would try you. Bye" "Bye. Hey don't worry too much I know we see a lot and are kind of jaded knowing about the evil in the world by doesn't mean anything bad has happened. She may just be taking a break from technology." "Love you." "Love you too later Pen."

JJ knew in the middle of the conversation that it was about her. She had turned off her phone because she knew someone would have tracked it if she wasn't answering it. She had also decided the only person from her whole life she needed to talk to during this week vacation was standing right in front of her. "I will call her tonight. From a blocked and random generating cell phone." "You have one of those as well."

The rest of the group had caught up to them and had been heading towards the bar. The girls joined them. Emily knowing what this was leading to, JJ being kept in the dark about what the gals had planned for her. Emily knew that once they got settled at the table the questions would start. She hoped for the best her friends could be a scary group to someone that doesn't know how to handle their own and not cave, she figured that JJ could and would survive unscathed.

She thought they might wait until everyone was present until she saw the look that Alex gave Sara once she saw that she knew. Sara made a bee line for the bar and Alex steered everyone towards their normal table. Emily leaned into Alex as they were walking as whispered "Just be nice please!" in Alex's ear. Alex nodded but stated back "I can't make any promises". They all got settled and Sara came back with a menu and two pitchers of beer. "Things haven't changed here. It's nice to have stability." "Yup, remind me to go say hi before we leave" Emily told the table in general because one of the trips up she hadn't said hi before leaving and she never heard the end of it. "JJ have you decided on what you're eating?" "Yup" JJ pointed to what she was going to order. Emily could have guessed that was what she was going to order. "Ok I will go put in the order. Everyone else the same?" After receiving confirmation from everyone she went up to put in the order and say hi to everyone at the bar. She glanced at the table and could see that Alex was talking to JJ. She thought to herself _oh shit it has started._ She also ordered another two pitchers because once everyone had poured their first drink the pitchers looked rather empty.

"Yup I work with her. Yup I see her every day and now we drive separately however we end up at the same place."

"I was wondering dose your team know about this"

"Nope they don't know yet, we have been talking about when and how to tell them."

Emily approached the table and slid in next to JJ taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. She whispered Sorry but JJ brushed it off saying she expected it.

"Ok so whats the sex life like?"

"Great, best it has been. I'm sure that you will hear a lot because of the competition which explains why we had been on a hiatus last week." Them she looked at Emily "You could have told me about that instead of just holding out on me and playing sick."

"Sorry sweetie I wanted some surprises."

"So do you have a wild streak like Emily?"

"I don't know. Do tell about Emily's wild streak?"

"I remember when Emily was just starting high school. She was stateside in for freshman year. She had braces, glasses but thankfully she had a body on her already or else she would look like the geek she was on the inside on the outside. She and I were at the same all girls academy because her parents didn't know were to put her. They thought a boarding school would be good until Emily was caught having sex with almost half of the student body. That's why when the Italy posting popped up her mom jumped at the chance thinking somehow putting an ocean between Emily and the school would cure her 'immoral soul', obviously that would lead to the opposite happening." Alex stopped herself there because she didn't know if Emily had told JJ about the abortion. JJ picked up the story however "So that's what the lead to the 'Italian Incident'. Did your parents try the anti-gay counseling?" "Yup. Also Alex is exaggerating. I did not have sex with 'almost half the student body' she did I only had sex with about a fourth. And before you ask yes some of them overlapped, but those were accidents." "Okay so you were a stud muffin on an all girls campus. Wow I would love to see what you looked like back then." "Your in luck JJ I have a huge scrap book back at the house." "Sweet."

"Okay JJ what is your background?"

"Well I grew up in a sleepy little town in Pennsylvania. I was a soccer star and valedictorian. Could not wait to get the hell out of there because of the small minds. I attended Georgetown University, then the FBI academy was hand picked to be the media liaison with the team and that's it. I knew I was gay from about age twelve, when my friends were gushing over some actor or musician and I just didn't find him attractive instead I found the person I was talking to more attractive. My parents and I were very open so I told them about those feelings and was sent to a straight class at that point I knew I'd rather hide who I was and get out of town as soon as possible than sit through that class. Now they accept it because if they didn't they would never see me except on the tv occasionally. Are you all out at jobs?"

"Nope we all are hidden because you know how it is in law enforcement. Alex and I wouldn't get to work in the same crime division, nor would Sara and Catherine. Are you thinking that you wouldn't be reassigned if you come out to your team?"

"There is a no fraternization rule. However I think our boss would be accepting of it, he hasn't brought it up but I think he knows something is happening, he once caught Emily checking me out and has caught me checking her out. He just shook his head and moved on."

"Emily says your teams pretty much a family. That might work out in your favor."

"Yup."

Their food came and pretty soon everyone was eating instead of talking. Emily was thankful for this break. She knew that JJ was something special before the trip and now it had been confirmed by the fact that she was able to hold her own against her friends. Olivia got the next set of pitchers. JJ was suddenly very happy that they had taken back roads and trails to get there because going home would be some of the same. On the way back to the cabin everyone drove together, the drunkest driver was put in the middle the soberest in the front and second soberest in the back. Emily was always the one in the front because she could hold her liquor and beer the best. Since tonight had only been beer she was actually kind of sober when they were driving home.

JJ snuggled with Emily on the drive home. They had had a fun night of drinking, dancing, and visiting with Emily's friends. However JJ couldn't wait until they got home and the competition started. She could tell that everyone was pretty horny and ready to get back to the cabin to have couples alone time. She knew Emily wanted whatever the reward was for the competition and we was ready and willing to help.

**Reviews are always welcomed. Thanks so much for reading. **


End file.
